Le Noël d'un solitaire
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Shinichi Chiaki espérait passer le réveillon de Noël seul... Ce fut sans compter son encombrante voisine !


Titre : Le Noël d'un solitaire.  
Auteur : Katel Belacqua.  
Fandom : _Nodame Cantabile_.  
Perso et Pairing : Chiaki/Nodame, et toute la clique habituelle.  
Rating : G/K.

Longueur : 1186 mots.

Ecrit à l'origine pour la communauté LJ « frenchdrabble », dans le cadre du « Merry Merry Christmas Challenge ».

Thème : 01. L'invité surprise.

Disclaimer : Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas à moi… !

* * *

**Le Noël d'un solitaire**

Afin d'éviter tout malentendu, et d'épargner à Nodame la peine de lui faire goûter à ses expériences culinaires, pompeusement appelées "gâteaux de Noël", Shinichi Chiaki avait averti à l'avance son envahissante voisine qu'il passerait le réveillon seul.

Il pouvait déjà voir le tableau qu'il formerait : une bouteille de vin, un CD de musique classique, certainement l'enregistrement d'un orchestre dirigé par son idole, Sebastiano Vieira, du riz arrosé de sauce soja et une bûche surgelée pour tout menu, bûche qui traînait dans le congélateur depuis un certain temps. Depuis que sa mère l'y avait mise, avant de décider d'aller au restaurant en famille, pour être exact.

Et si jamais Nodame pratiquait son activité préférée, à savoir entrer chez lui sous n'importe quel prétexte et se faire offrir le repas, il en avait suffisamment pour deux. On ne pouvait pas le prendre au dépourvu cette fois.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement à dix-huit heures quarante-sept précisément. Poussant un soupir résigné, Chiaki se releva, mit la musique sur « pause » et alla ouvrir la porte.

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que c'était sa voisine ?

- Nodame…, gronda-t-il d'une voix peu engageante.

- J'ai pensé que Chiaki senpai allait s'ennuyer tout seul, alors Nodame est venue fêter Noël avec lui !

La jeune fille s'était mise sur son trente-et-un, ce qui faisait qu'elle était hideuse. Les deux taches roses sur ses joues ressemblaient à des coloris d'enfant, le rouge à lèvres était trop foncé, elle avait mis des barrettes criardes, bleu fluo, qui retenaient ses mèches désordonnées (à quand remontait son dernier bain ?) et elle portait un débardeur vert pomme sur un sous-pull blanc, avec une jupe fuchsia. Certes, elle savait que le vert et le rouge étaient les couleurs du Noël européen que prisait Chiaki, qui avait été élevé là-bas. Mais ce vert… et ce… cette couleur entre le rouge, le rose et le violet… Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec le Brésil ? Et que ces couleurs tape-à-l'œil lui donnaient à penser que même ses robes informes lui allaient mieux ?

Il était trop poli, trop bien élevé pour formuler tout haut ses blessantes remarques. Et bien trop fatigué, en prévision de la longue soirée qu'il aurait à la supporter.

- Nodame, je passais Noël seul, lâcha-t-il, espérant vainement lui faire entendre raison. « Seul » dans le sens « avec personne d'autre ».

Etait-il tombé si bas qu'il en venait à attendre le fameux miracle de Noël ?

- Chiaki senpai est triste. Nodame le sait, parce que Nodame a entendu la musique très très fort, comme quand il a besoin de réfléchir pendant longtemps ! Chiaki senpai aurait pu jouer du piano, ça aurait fait un beau cadeau à Nodame… Mais Nodame a compris le message de Chiaki senpai : « Viens chez moi, c'est moi ton cadeau »…

Et elle lui décocha une œillade prétendument aguicheuse.

Chiaki se demanda soudain ce que les voisins penseraient s'il se mettait à hurler au viol. Pauvre de lui, ils croiraient sans doute à une plaisanterie, sans compter qu'ils étaient sûrement ailleurs pour fêter le réveillon…

L'étudiant soupira donc et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Entre. Mais n'espère rien de moi.

- Nodame sera sage comme une image.

Il en doutait fort. Particulièrement en la voyant lancer un « Mukyaaa ! » ravi tout en se ruant à l'intérieur. Enfin… juste elle, c'était un moindre mal. Il saurait la contrôler ou, à défaut, l'attacher dans un coin.

Ou la forcer à pratiquer des exercices sur le piano, jusqu'à interpréter la partition sans aucune fausse note. Elle craquerait la première.

~ * ~

Chiaki eut un avant-goût de l'enfer. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, la sonnette d'entrée retentit dix-sept fois. Dix-sept. Plus qu'en un mois. Cette peste de Nodame avait invité tout le monde dans _son_ appartement. Seize musiciens, de différents niveaux de l'académie de musique, envahirent son chez-lui. La dix-septième personne, qui passa en fait entre le numéro treize et le numéro quatorze, s'avéra être un passant, intrigué en voyant tant de joyeuses personnes défiler dans l'escalier. Chiaki lui fit comprendre le plus poliment du monde, mais avec un manque de patience évident, que tout allait très bien et qu'il s'agissait d'une fête privée et surprise.

Surprise. Une très mauvaise surprise, cela allait sans dire. Il se retrouva à faire le service, à sortir du placard tous ses grands crus cachés dans l'appartement, à recharger plusieurs fois la machine à riz… Qu'il était loin, son Noël en solitaire.

Il y avait Mine, qui buvait plus que de raison et disait à tout va que son père cuisinait encore mieux que Chiaki, quoique l'apprenti chef d'orchestre se défende « pas mal », Masumi, en pâmoison devant son idole, le cœur tout palpitant d'émotions, tellement empoté qu'il était incapable d'aider, Sakura, dont la famille n'était plus dans le besoin et qui respirait la santé et la joie de vivre, Saiko, hautaine mais amusée de voir son ancien petit ami empêtré avec tous ses invités… L'idée de l'assister ne sembla pas l'effleurer. Et tant de gens encore. Chiaki lui-même s'y perdait. Et maudissait intérieurement Nodame, qui entraînait catastrophe sur catastrophe dans sa vie.

- L'année prochaine, je vais à l'hôtel, marmonna-t-il en allant chercher une bouteille de champagne français à la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée : Nodame l'avait, semblait-il, muni d'un traceur et savait toujours où le trouver. Particulièrement quand il ne voulait pas l'être. Elle prétendrait être sa petite amie, obtiendrait un passe à la réception, prendrait d'assaut l'hôtel… Elle était capable de tout.

Si encore elle avait été la seule invitée surprise… Mais non, toute l'école devait être là pour l'embêter ! Dix-sept invités en la comptant, seize de trop dans cet appartement qui était pourtant des plus confortables !

~ * ~

A deux heures vingt-trois du matin, finalement, le dernier convive partit. Chiaki poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'effondra par terre, près de la stéréo qui aurait dû diffuser l'orchestre dirigé par Vieira. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue avoir raison de lui. Très vite, il somnola.

Il avait cependant oublié quelqu'un. Son envahissante voisine, qui estimait qu'il était de son devoir de maîtresse de maison (mais quelle maîtresse de maison ?!) de rester encore un peu. Avec un regard attendri, elle regarda le jeune homme dormir à même le sol. Il était mignon quand il relâchait les expressions de son visage. Si mignon que… Oui, elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

Chiaki la sentit venir. Au propre comme au figuré. Urk, ce parfum… Pourtant il la laissa faire. Elle s'était somme toute assez bien conduite ce soir. Il pouvait bien lui offrir un cadeau de Noël qui, en plus, ne lui aurait pas coûté un yen, cela ne l'engageait à rien.

Nodame se pencha vers lui et… embrassa Chiaki sur la joue. Toute excitée, elle s'éloigna en sautillant, piaillant, lançant des « Gyabo ! » entourés de cœurs.

De sa place, Chiaki sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Bah, du moment que ça la rendait heureuse…

FIN


End file.
